


batman and robin

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your first Halloween, I was Batman, and you were so chubby, but you were Robin, and we were awesome.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	batman and robin

 

He gives Dean something bogus to research and then says he’s going to go out to do food shopping because they’re running low on _everything_ , and Dean just grunts and tosses him a wave, so Sam finds the keys to the impala and heads outside into the brisk October weather, shrugging deeper in his jacket.  He slides behind the wheel of the impala, rifling through his pockets to make sure he actually does have the shopping list because they are actually running low on _everything_.  He heads out, and because Dean is so obnoxiously codependent sometimes—and he is, too, and he knows it—he calls him halfway to the store, and Sam just smiles fondly and answer the phone with, “I’ve barely been gone ten minutes, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, because the store is 40,000 miles away from the bunker.”

 

“It’s six miles, calm down, drama queen.”

 

“I wasn’t listening when you told me what to research.”

 

“It was nothing.  Just keep watching TV.”

 

“Dude, _Addams Family_ marathon.  I can’t believe you even left.”

 

“Food, Dean.  Do you want pie?”

 

“How is that even a question?”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Bitch,” and he hangs up, and Sam can’t stop the grin from spreading wider.

 

He calls him when he’s in the store, too, to quote at him until Sam can’t contain his laughter anymore, and then, when he’s sliding behind the wheel again, the bags in the backseat, he calls Dean and smiles when he answers by way of, “ _He’s ancient, he’s ugly, I can’t believe my eyes_!”

 

“Dude, am I missing that?”

 

“No, just a commercial.  They’re playing it on Halloween.  Come _home_ , Sammy, I’m _bored_.”

 

Sam smiles at the word home—because they have one now, and it makes him so warm inside that he thinks he’ll never be cold and alone again, not as long as he has his brother—and says, “I’m on my way.  Stop being a brat.”

 

“ _You’re_ a brat.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Love you,” Dean says and hangs up, and Sam shakes his head and sighs.

 

When he gets home, he brings the candy in first and sneaks past Dean into their room, trying to find somewhere to hide it but Dean knows him so well that he’ll find it no matter what, and he can’t hide it in the kitchen because Dean is domestic now and just cooks all the time, and so he stashes it all inside the pumpkin bowl he bought and hides it with the cleaning supplies because no matter how domestic he is, he’ll never voluntarily clean even though Sam is determined for them to do spring cleaning while listening to something upbeat and poppy and obnoxious so they can dance while they clean and maybe Dean will actually laugh earnestly.

 

Sam brings the rest of the groceries in afterward and then goes to plop down on the sofa with Dean, dumping a bowl of popcorn in his lap, and they spend the rest of their day watching Halloween films and goofing off.

 

He’s almost in the clear, but two days before Halloween, Dean makes a loud, ridiculous noise that sounds a pterodactyl and stomps into the living room.  “Sneaky bastard,” he says, and Sam groans when he looks over and sees Dean opening a Snickers.

 

“Dean—”

 

“Dude, Halloween is for creepy shit, not for candy and trick-o-treating and whatever.  Kids shouldn’t even be allowed out on Halloween.  Lock them the hell up.  I’d rather listen to them whine than clean up their bodies.  Halloween’s fucked up.”

 

“Dean, please.  I’ve never done Halloween before, and the only time I tried to, Jess _died_ , and—”

 

“Okay,” Dean says, cutting him off, and Sam can see it in his face, can see that he doesn’t want to upset him because they’ve been through so much bullshit lately, and they’re both so tired, and he can see, even if it’s only the tiniest bit, that Dean wants to have fun for at least one day out of the year.

 

So it happens that when Sam wakes up on the day of Halloween, it’s still early and he’s awake because his right side is cold because Dean’s already in the shower, and, when he goes in to join him, Dean just smiles, kisses him, and says, “We should get decorations or something.”

 

Sam beams and presses him against the wall, and that’s why they find themselves in a Halloween store later, Dean getting overexcited and picking out creepy things while Sam picks out a zombie makeup kit.  Dean whines at him when he sees it, but Sam just kisses him silent, and that settles it.

 

Later that night, after Sam has mixed together the candy and sorted it in the pumpkin bowl, he goes out into the main room where Dean is bent over the table, his back bare.  Sam comes around and laughs when he sees him tearing apart two shirts, one for him and one for Sam.  When he finishes, he tosses Sam’s at him, and they don their new makeshift costumes, and Dean tries to sneak away from the makeup, but Sam smacks him, and so he huffs dramatically and flops down onto one of the chairs.

 

Sam carefully applies the makeup, grinning as Dean slowly turns into a zombie, and then he goes into the bathroom to do his own because Dean doesn’t have the patience to make it look good.  When he comes out of the bathroom, Dean doubles over in laughter at Sam’s teased hair, which is big and wild now, so Sam pushes him over and goes into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

 

He makes his way outside, setting everything down on the hood of the impala before he clambers up and gets comfortable, and only then does he realize how freezing it is outside.  He starts to fish around for his phone in his jacket pocket, but Dean appears suddenly with an armful of blankets, and Sam just tips his head in his direction, smiling cheekily.  Dean snorts at him and tosses him the blankets before climbing up next to him, and they huddle together, the candy bowl in Sam’s lap so he can slap Dean’s hand away occasionally.

 

It occurs to Sam after about ten minutes of nothing that maybe they’re too out of the way, that they’re too backwoods for kids to find them, but he sees other houses farther down the street with their lights on, and he hopes for the best.

 

They’ve been out there for about twenty minutes before Dean sighs, and as he’s opening his mouth, Sam slaps his arm and gets the candy bowl ready.  In the distance, a group of kids are coming their way in varying ages, though most are under twelve, and Sam can’t help but make a soft noise as they approach.

 

Their night ends up being a repetition of the same things.  Sam will grab Dean and vice versa, and they laugh and gush about costumes.

 

“Dude, did you see that ninja turtle?”

 

“She was such a tiny little princess!”

 

“What kind of messed up parents lets their kid dress as a vampire?”

 

“THAT WAS A DEVIL.”

 

“Baby.  Pumpkins.  There is literally nothing better.”

 

“Your first Halloween, I was Batman, and you were so chubby, but you were Robin, and we were awesome.”

 

Sam looks over at his brother as Dean says this, and he just shrugs and bumps shoulders, though he doesn’t lean away, and instead drops his head against Sam and lets out a soft exhale.  They stay like that for a few more minutes before Sam presses a kiss to Dean’s temple and says, “Wanna go inside?  It’s getting late, and we haven’t seen any kids in a while.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean says, yawning as he slides off the impala.

 

Dean gathers up the blankets and trudges back toward the bunker.  Sam watches him with a fond smile before following.  He shuts off the outside light once inside, locks the door, and they head downstairs and into the living room.  Dean whines something unintelligible when Sam tries to put away the candy, and so he brings it with him.

 

They set up on the sofa, under a mound of blankets, Dean kicking off his jeans and tossing his jacket somewhere.  Sam sighs and leaves him with the candy to go find something to clean their faces with, and, when he gets back, _Nightmare Before Christmas_ is playing, and Dean just groans when Sam tries to make him clean his own face.  He mutters about Dean being obnoxious under his breath, but Dean just gives Sam his best sleepy smile and tilts his head up so Sam can get all the makeup off.

 

When he’s finished, Sam tosses the wipes onto the floor, pushes at Dean until he sits up, and then settles behind him, pulling his brother back toward him until they snuggled together.  Dean’s out like a light within fifteen minutes, Sam’s fingers massaging lightly through his short hair, and Sam just smiles and closes his eyes, thinking about how Halloween is finally something fun and goofy for them instead of something they should be terrified of.  He falls asleep tangled together with his brother, and each of them have soft, sleepy smiles, and it’s so warm under the blankets that they sleep uninterrupted through the night, relaxed for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. I know it’s early, but my roommate and I were sitting outside of our room at school because the kids nearby trick-or-treat early through the college, and I came up with this idea, and I just couldn’t stop myself. I’m writing so many different fics right now, and so many of them are angsty, and I just wanted something fluffy and adorable and spooky for Halloween. So, I hope you enjoyed, and don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
